The present technology relates to web site navigation. In particular, it relates to web site navigation supplemental to a graphical user interface.
In a web environment with a graphical user interface, a user typically browses multiple web pages and clicks on multiple controls in order to input data, to manipulate data, to view documents, to print documents, etc. It is not efficient to perform such repetitive tasks using a graphical user interface. For example, in order to create a new web page, a user may need to navigate multiple web pages in a web building tool, and click on many controls, before entering any data specific to the user. For another example, in order to print a document using a graphical user interface, a user may need to open a file, set up parameters such as paper size, paper source, orientation, margins, scaling, centering, etc, press OK multiple times, and press close at least once. To print ten documents, the user may need to repeat the same procedure for each document.
An opportunity arises to provide an efficient user interface that does not require users of a server based web site to click various controls to input data into a web page or to perform other repetitive tasks on the web site.